


The Woman in charge

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Tentacles, Thraro, Thrawn makes a lecture about sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Xeno dick, Xenophilia, and Faro discovers Thrawn's kink, lots of kisses, not really a dick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Faro noticed Thrawn liked looking at her.





	1. Chapter 1

Karyn nie potrafiła do końca rozpracować wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Spędzała coraz więcej czasu w jego gabinecie, „pomagając mu”, jak sam twierdził, układać kolejne strategie przeciwko Rebelii. Jej pomoc opierała się głównie na tym, że wysłuchiwała jego długich monologów i od czasu do czasu zadawała mu pytania. Thrawn chciał mieć pewność, że Faro dobrze rozumie szczegóły każdego jego planu; że jako pierwsza oficer będzie w stanie zastąpić go na mostku i dowodzić jego flotą.

Presja, jaką ze wszystkich stron wywierano na młodą komodor, już była olbrzymia, a Thrawn dodatkowo podwyższał jej poprzeczkę, wymagając od niej, żeby przeistoczyła się niemal w jego żeńską wersję. Czasem Karyn zastanawiała się, czy Thrawn nie traktował wcześniej w ten sam sposób komandora Vanto i czy Vanto z tego właśnie powodu nie zrezygnował ze służby. Dla Faro jednak flota była wszystkim i nie wyobrażała sobie siebie w innym miejscu niż na mostku imperialnego gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Życie już nie raz dało jej w kość i nadmierna presja otoczenia nie była dostatecznym argumentem, żeby się poddać. Poza tym mogła i chciała uczyć się od Thrawna. Gdyby pozwoliła sobie na marzenia, prawdopodobnie zobaczyłaby siebie u jego boku w identycznym białym mundurze.

Nierzadko samodzielnie dowodziła Chimaerą i po każdej zakończonej misji, kiedy już odetchnęła z ulgą, czuła dumę, tym większą, że wielki admirał patrzył na nią z aprobatą, gdyż dobrze się spisała. Z czasem takich sytuacji było coraz więcej i Faro wreszcie zaczęła wierzyć w siebie. Nie sprawiło to jednak, by myślała o sobie jako o równej Thrawnowi, choć gdy siadali obok siebie przy stole oficerskim, ich relacje były teraz niemal przyjacielskie. Niemal, bo Faro uświadomiła sobie, że chciałaby widzieć w Thrawnie kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciela.

Zauroczenie nauczycielem w Akademii czy oficerem przewyższającym ją rangą, wydawało się Karyn rzeczą naturalną. Za każdym razem po pewnym czasie mijało. W jej przypadku było nawet pożądane, bo sprawiało, że pracowała ciężej i starała się bardziej, co doprowadziło ją do tego miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajdowała. Naturalne było, jej zdaniem, to, że patrzyła w ten sposób na Thrawna – nie tylko dlatego, że był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale przede wszystkim z powodu jego militarnego geniuszu. A Karyn była ambitna i chciała, by jej przełożony zauważył i docenił jej starania.

Sprawiało jej wyjątkową przyjemność to, że ją chwalił. Jej dokonania, nie jej figurę czy fryzurę. Thrawn oczywiście był w pełni świadomy tego, że była kobietą. Może właśnie z tego powodu ubzdurał sobie, że Faro powinna znać się na sztuce, zauważać detale na obrazach i odróżniać subtelne odcienie poszczególnych barw. Może dlatego też wielki admirał czasem traktował ją jak manekin, wieszał jej na szyi wymyślną kolię albo bezcenny wisior i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się obcej biżuterii, studiując ją i z własnych spostrzeżeń wyciągając wnioski dotyczące obcej kultury. Później tłumaczył Faro, co takiego udało mu się odkryć i jak powinni wykorzystać to w walce z wrogimi przedstawicielami tejże kultury.

Nigdy jednak nie zamieniali się rolami. Nawet nie dlatego, że Thrawn nie byłby skłonny przystroić się w egzotyczną biżuterię – poznawszy jego charakter, Faro nie zdziwiłaby się zbytnio, gdyby kiedyś to zrobił – zwyczajnie ona sama nie posiadała jego zdolności dedukcyjnych i niewiele mogłaby mu powiedzieć na temat danej biżuterii, prócz tego, że wyglądał w niej dobrze.

Bez biżuterii też wyglądał dobrze. Faro widziała, jak trenował. Może przez ich bliskie, zawodowe relacje, Thrawn nie przejmował się tym, że jego zastępczyni zobaczyła go bez munduru, w szortach i obcisłym czarnym podkoszulku, podkreślającym jego imponującą muskulaturę. Parę razy zdarzyło się nawet, że przywitał ją w swoich kwaterach w cywilnym ubraniu, gdy po godzinach studiowali jakieś rzadko spotykane artefakty.

Faro pilnowała się, by samej nie pozwolić sobie na podobny brak profesjonalizmu, wynikający z ich nadmiernej zażyłości. Thrawn nie komentował jej służbowego ubioru, wręcz wyglądał na ukontentowanego, że jego pierwsza oficer prezentuje się jak zawsze nienagannie.

To był jeden z elementów układanki: jej mundur. Drugi stanowiły artefakty. Trzecim okazało się forwijskie ale.

Faro, jak większość imperialnych oficerów po służbie, przesiadywała czasem w kantynie. Uważała, że ma mocną głowę i nie hamowała się nigdy, zamawiając trunki. Jednak nawet ona musiała przyznać, że po ale, które tak smakowało Thrawnowi, niewiele osób było w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się w pionie, a jeszcze mniej – wyrażać się koherentnie. Dlatego Faro uznała, że alkohol na niego nie działał, a z pewnością nie działał na niego w taki sam sposób, jak na ludzi.

Może powinno ją zastanowić to, że Thrawn nigdy nie zamawiał ale w kantynie. Praktycznie nie słyszała też o tym, by wielki admirał gdzieś wychodził, żeby się odprężyć, po tym, jak złożyli już raporty w sztabie i otrzymali nowe polecenia. Dziwiło ją, że nie korzystał z uroków nocnego życia na Coruscant, tak, jak inni oficerowie.

Przez pewien czas Faro myślała nawet, że admirał stronił od alkoholu, jednak później zobaczyła w jego gabinecie do połowy opróżniony kufel i gdy nie patrzył, powąchała jego zawartość. Od samego zapachu niemal zakręciło jej się w głowie. Innym razem, gdy pracowali nad strategią obrony Lothalskiego sektora, kiedy po długiej fazie poprawek, Thrawn wreszcie wyraził zadowolenie z przygotowanego planu, wielki admirał niespodziewanie wyjął butelkę ale i dwa kufle: dla siebie i dla niej. Faro była zbyt zaskoczona, by mu odmówić, i po chwili piła z nim ale, jak równy z równym.

Powinna była wiedzieć lepiej. Ale przecież ufała Thrawnowi i nie sądziła, by zamierzał ją upić. Prawdopodobnie wręczony jej kufel miał związek z tym, jak Thrawn ją postrzegał: jako kogoś, kto był do niego w pewnym stopniu podobny. A ona nie chciała sprawić mu przykrości.

Może admirał po prostu chciał się z kimś napić, może miał jakiś szczególny powód, by świętować, może nawet zdradził jej ten powód, tylko ona zapomniała o tym, tak samo, jak o wielu innych rzeczach, o których rozmawiali tamtego wieczora. Nie pamiętała też, jak potem wróciła do swoich kwater. Następnego dnia Thrawn ją przepraszał, tak żarliwie, że zwrócił się do niej wprost po imieniu – i nawet tego nie zauważył! To był czwarty element układanki.

Thrawn miał poczucie winy i odtąd nie proponował jej alkoholu, ba, co więcej, starał się nie pić w jej obecności. To powinno ją zastanowić. I zastanowiło, ale dopiero po pewnym czasie.

Wróciła do pytania, które zadawała sobie następnego dnia po tamtym feralnym wieczorze i przez kilka kolejnych dni: _jak właściwie wróciła do swoich kwater?_ Obudziła się we własnym łóżku, w pełnym umundurowaniu, skacowana, a Thrawn bez żadnych pytań zaakceptował jej podanie o przyznanie urlopu zdrowotnego, zaraz po tym, jak mu je przesłała. Krył ją jako jej przełożony. Czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. To on musiał wykasować nagrania z monitoringu, na których Faro zataczała się, próbując odnaleźć drogę do swoich kwater. Powinna być mu wdzięczna za to, że o tym pomyślał.

Brak tych nagrań jednak ją zaniepokoił. Faro prześledziła dokładnie wszystkie kadry, ale nie była w stanie stwierdzić, które zostały przemontowane z innych taśm. Precyzja, z jaką Thrawn wykonał tę robotę, niemal ją przerażała. Gdyby wielki admirał starał się coś przed nią ukryć, zwyczajnie nie potrafiłaby go na tym przyłapać.

Przeczucie mówiło jej, że powinna zobaczyć prawdziwe nagranie, choćby po to, by ustalić, o której godzinie opuściła gabinet wielkiego admirała i kiedy dotarła do swojej sypialni. Mogła zwyczajnie zapytać o to Thrawna. Nie miał powodu, by ją okłamywać w tej kwestii.

„Wybacz mi, Karyn.”

Gdy to powiedział, Faro uznała, że aż za bardzo przejął się stanem jej zdrowia. Przecież do niczego jej nie zmuszał, sama chętnie piła ale i przeceniła swoje możliwości. Mogła w każdej chwili przestać. _Jesteś pijana, Karyn._ _Odstaw już ten kufel._

W jej głowie głos rozsądku brzmiał jak głos wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Prawie była skłonna uwierzyć w to, że to on wypowiedział do niej te słowa, kiedy zaczęła zdradzać oznaki upojenia alkoholem. Sam Thrawn – w jej oczach: dowódca doskonały – nigdy by się nie upił, nie w obecności swojej podwładnej. A może jednak był w stanie się upić i dlatego nigdy nie bawił się z pozostałymi oficerami w kantynie? Faro próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy tamtego wieczora, gdy pili razem, wielki admirał zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Istotnie, Thrawn czuł się swobodnie, mówił dużo i nawet żartował. Karyn nie pamiętała żadnego z jego żartów, ale była pewna, że śmiała się z nich. Pytał ją też o wojny klonów, o jej własne doświadczenia z tego okresu. I o jej rodzinę. O to, jak zginęli.

_„Wybacz mi, Karyn.”_

Gorzkie wspomnienia i gorzkie ale. A potem nicość.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sir, przyniosłam raporty, o które pan prosił.

Thrawn odwrócił się od holomapy.

\- Dziękuję pani komodor. Spocznij.

Niezadane pytanie wisiało w powietrzu. Admirał uniósł brew. Czekał.

Karyn mogła się jeszcze wycofać. Nie musieli dyskutować o tym, co działo się później tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy przesadziła z alkoholem. Kiedy _oboje_ trochę przesadzili.

\- Chodzi o nagrania z monitoringu sprzed sześciu dni – powiedziała.

\- Chciałaby je pani zobaczyć?

Zdębiała. Zachował te taśmy? Ale dlaczego? Nie zamierzał ich chyba przedstawić Najwyższemu Dowództwu. Gdyby planował to zrobić, nie majstrowałby przy oficjalnych zapisach z kamer. Nie. Thrawn z pewnością nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział te nagrania. A równocześnie, zamiast wykasować, zatrzymał je. Jako dowód w sprawie? Czy jako nietypową pamiątkę?

Faro przyglądała się, jak wielki admirał otwierał sejf. Zabezpieczenia biometryczne? Naprawdę bał się, że ktoś ukradnie kompromitujące ją taśmy? A może na tych nagraniach znalazło się coś jeszcze? Coś co mogło zaszkodzić zarówno jej, jak i jemu? Thrawn nie był paranoikiem, zwykle wiedział, co robi.

Admirał włożył datakartę do odtwarzacza. Obraz wyświetlał się bezpośrednio na jednej ze ścian.

 _2355_ : Dwie sylwetki na korytarzu 324, prowadzącym bezpośrednio do biura wielkiego admirała. Jedną z nich bez trudu dało się zidentyfikować po białym mundurze i niebieskim odcieniu skóry jako Thrawna. Druga postać, kobieca, miała naciągniętą na twarz czapkę. Gdyby Faro cofnęła nagranie i zatrzymała obraz we właściwym momencie, na zbliżeniu dałoby się dostrzec insygnia na mundurze kobiety. Ale to nie było konieczne. Komodor wiedziała przecież, że to ona była na tym nagraniu.

Inne ujęcie: _2357_. Faro dostrzegła dodatkowy szczegół: kobieta – ona sama! – trzymała wielkiego admirała pod rękę. Tak, to zdecydowanie był powód, żeby skasować to nagranie.

\- Nie uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział – skomentował to Thrawn.

Pewnie miał rację.

Cóż, przynajmniej oznaczało to, że na kolejnych kilku ujęciach Faro nie zderzy się ze ścianą.

 _0003_ : potknęła się jednak! Gdyby Thrawn jej nie podtrzymał, pocałowałaby podłogę! A tak to tylko przyklękła na jedno kolano. _0005_ : Wielki admirał pomógł jej wstać, obejmując ją w pasie. Później oplótł ją swoim ramieniem, by w razie czego móc ją złapać, gdyby spróbowała przewrócić się ponownie.

Karyn zatrzymała obraz. Na tym ujęciu wyglądali niemal jak para.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, pani komodor.

Czy to miało oznaczać „wybacz mi, Karyn”?

Na kolejnym nagraniu przez chwilę ze sobą rozmawiali. Brakowało zapisu dźwięku. _0007-0010_.

Cofnij. Zatrzymaj. Zbliżenie na twarz Thrawna. Faro nie potrafiła nic z niej wyczytać. Ani z nagrania, ani z jego obecnej miny.

\- Powiedziała pani, że czuje się pani bezpiecznie w moich silnych ramionach – powiedział wielki admirał. – Jak rozumiem, to miał być komplement.

\- No tak. Ma pan silne ramiona – przytaknęła Faro.

Thrawn na nagraniu, jeśli istotnie zwróciła się do niego w ten sposób, nie poczuł się wcale urażony i nadal ją asekurował, gdy szli korytarzem 321. Faro objęła go w pasie. W pewnym momencie jej dłoń zsunęła się z jego biodra i znalazła się na jego pośladku. Warta zapamiętania chwila: _0016_.

Karyn przycisnęła dłoń do swoich ust, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę rzeczywistego Thrawna. Ten zatrzymał nagle nagranie, przewinął je i ponownie odtworzył wiadomą scenę. Zapewne czekał teraz na jej wyjaśnienia.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, panie admirale! – zawołała prędko Faro.

\- Przeprosiny nie są konieczne, pani komodor. To… fascynujące, nieprawdaż?

Jeśli miał na myśli swoje pośladki, Karyn nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Jak zinterpretowałabyś tę scenę? – zapytał ją Thrawn takim tonem, jakby dyskutowali o artystycznym holofilmie, a nie o nagraniu z kamery bezpieczeństwa.

Faro nie była pewna, czego właściwie od niej oczekiwał.

\- To było niestosowne, sir.

 _I więcej się nie powtórzy_.

\- Dlaczego niestosowne? Nie, Karyn. To był przypadek. Teraz widzisz w tym coś więcej, ale wtedy niewiele to znaczyło.

\- Może dla pana – wyrwało jej się.

\- Słucham?

\- Nic, sir. To nic nie znaczyło.

Thrawn odtworzył kolejne nagranie. I kolejne. Faro, obserwując idącą parę, poczuła, że zazdrości tamtej kobiecie spaceru w towarzystwie przystojnego Chissa. Chociaż może bardziej powinna jej współczuć: pijana Faro nie wiedziała przecież, że jej gesty dla wielkiego admirała tak niewiele znaczą.

_0022_ : wsiedli do turbowindy.

\- Czy są nagrania z windy? – zapytała pro forma.

Thrawn posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Nie ma. W tej windzie nie ma monitoringu.

_Oczywiście. Dlatego z niej skorzystali._

\- Tam nic się nie wydarzyło, Karyn – powiedział admirał poirytowanym tonem.

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło, sir.

Thrawn skrzywił się lekko.

\- 0022 drzwi zamykają się na poziomie mostka. 0023 otwierają się na poziomie kwater oficerskich.

Wyświetlił jej jeszcze raz dwa nagrania, ukazujące jak wsiadali i jak wysiadali z windy. Następnie laserowym wskaźnikiem zaznaczył szczegóły, które uważał za znaczące: pozycje ich ciał, stan ich garderoby, wyraz twarzy Faro po tym, jak opuścili windę.

Rzeczywiście, kobieta na nagraniu wyglądała na mocno zawiedzioną. Tak samo czuła się teraz Karyn.

\- Zaczekaj, co ty jej… to znaczy, mi powiedziałeś?

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że w ogóle coś mówiłem? – Thrawn spojrzał na nią badawczo.

Musiał wtedy coś jej powiedzieć, coś, co nagle zmieniło wszystko między nimi, ale Karyn nie była w stanie niczego sobie przypomnieć.

\- Wyraz jej twarzy… mojej twarzy. I popatrz, 0024, przyjęła postawę obronną. Obejmuje się sama, bo ty nie chcesz jej objąć. Dlaczego nie chcesz jej objąć?

\- Karyn…

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz? Przepraszam, sir – zreflektowała się. – To było niestosowne pytanie.

Thrawn skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie chcę?

\- To raczej oczywiste…

\- Nie. To ty tego nie chcesz. Spójrz: 0024, ten kadr i ten kadr, oraz następny. 0025. 0027. 0030 i 0031.

_Czy on naprawdę analizował ich relację na podstawie nagrań z monitoringu?_

\- Nie pamiętam tego, sir. Byłam pijana.

_Aż tak pijana, by dać kosza Thrawnowi?_

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony. Wcale. Przypominasz mi moją admirał.

Faro nie potrafiła skojarzyć, którą admirał Thrawn miał na myśli.

\- Lubię współpracować z tobą, Karyn. Nie chciałbym, by to się zmieniło.

_Czyli ustalili to między sobą. Zostaną przyjaciółmi._

\- A gdybym zmieniła zdanie, sir? – Faro obserwowała, jak brew Chissa powoli unosi się do góry. – Czy mogę prosić o trzecie nagranie?

Odtworzyli je jeszcze raz. Karyn stanęła u boku Thrawna i objęła go w pasie.

\- Na nagraniu czwartym powinniśmy się całować – stwierdziła.

W odpowiedzi wielki admirał stanął przed nią, pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Całował ją tak, jakby długo na to czekał, jakby zaplanował każdy ruch: swoich ust, swojego i jej języka, swoich dłoni na jej plecach. Faro pozwoliła sobie na samodzielne manewry swoich rąk: dotykała jego kościstych niebieskich policzków, uszu i granatowoczarnych, krótkich włosów.

\- Lubię to, Karyn – wyznał Thrawn pomiędzy ich pocałunkami. – Lubię, kiedy kobieta przejmuje dowodzenie.

Powinna była się wcześniej zorientować. Thrawna kręciły kobiety w mundurze. Silne kobiety. Kobiety u władzy.

Dlatego dotąd się wahał? Czekał na jakąś zachętę z jej strony? Chciał, żeby to ona podjęła decyzję?

Nawet gdyby zdobyła się na taką odwagę, czy potrafiłaby mu rozkazywać? Faro nie miała apodyktycznej natury. Dobrze czuła się na swoim stanowisku, gdy wiedziała, co robi. Gdy wydawała komendy na mostku, zerkała czasem w stronę wielkiego admirała, by mieć pewność, że postępuje właściwie. Przecież po to stał za nią: żeby nadzorować jej działania. Żeby sprawdzić, czy była w stanie poradzić sobie sama. Oceniał ją. Mógł w każdej chwili odwołać jej błędne rozkazy. Gdyby nie dawała sobie rady, natychmiast sam przejąłby dowodzenie. To ją tylko motywowało – nie mogła go zawieść! – a dodatkowo dawało jej gwarancję bezpieczeństwa: z Thrawnem na pokładzie nie mogli przegrać żadnej bitwy! Wielki admirał nie narażałby niepotrzebnie swojego statku flagowego ani jego załogi. Jeśli sam chętnie oddawał jej dowództwo, znaczyło to, że wiedział, co robi.

Myślała, że patrzył na nią, bo chciał ją kontrolować. Thrawn miał obsesję na punkcie strategii i planów. Faro zawsze czuła się elementem jakiejś większej układanki. I prawdopodobnie miała rację, ale nie rozumiała, o co toczyła się faktyczna gra. _Czy Thrawn by jej to powiedział, gdyby go o to zapytała? A gdyby po prostu ją zlekceważył?_

Na mostku nie mogła okazać słabości. I nie okazywała jej nigdy. Od jej opanowania zależały losy toczonej bitwy, od jej pewności siebie – to jak w decydującym momencie zachowa się załoga Chimaery. Gdy to ona dowodziła, wszystkie oczy na statku spoglądały na nią. Także czerwone oczy wielkiego admirała.

Teraz dopiero przeszło jej przez myśl, że patrzenie na nią mogło sprawiać Thrawnowi przyjemność. Bo dobrze ją wyszkolił. Bo zachowywała się tak, jak tego pragnął. Bo odnajdywała się w roli dowódcy, nie tylko pojedynczego statku, ale też całej Siódmej Floty.

Ponadto podobała mu się jako kobieta. Silna kobieta, która wygrywała bitwy i roznosiła statki wroga. Thrawna naprawdę to kręciło. _„Opowiedz mi o wojnach klonów, o swoich doświadczeniach”_.

Dlaczego więc wciąż się wahał? Bo była jego podkomendną?

Thrawn przestał ją całować, cofnął się o krok i przyglądał jej się z powagą.

\- Możemy na tym poprzestać – rzekł, dotykając dłonią jej policzka, a następnie jej ust. – Tak jest dobrze.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – zaznaczył Thrawn. – Możesz mieć oczekiwania, którym nie będę w stanie sprostać.

_On nie byłby w stanie? Jej doskonały wielki admirał?_

\- Dyskutowaliśmy o różnych rasach – przypomniał jej. – Pamiętasz sztukę blubreeńską?

 _To było dla niego typowe_. _Przerwać w połowie ważną rozmowę i zacząć mówić o sztuce. Ale zwykle tego typu dygresje miały swój ukryty cel._

\- Wspominałeś o niej, kiedy spekulowałeś, które systemy mogą przyłączyć się do Rebelii. Sektor Ploo, mam rację?

\- Bardzo dobrze, pani komodor – pochwalił ją Thrawn. – Ale w tym przypadku nie chodzi mi o niebezpieczeństwa grożące naszemu Imperium, ale o pewne cechy anatomiczne Blubreenian.

\- Co Blubreenianie mają wspólnego z nami? – zdziwiła się Faro.

\- Wspólnego z ludźmi? – Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę. – Czy wspólnego z Chissami?

Faro zwróciła uwagę na to, że wielki admirał rzadko mówił o swoich pobratymcach. I nigdy, nigdy nie porównywał żadnej z podbitych przez Imperium ras do Chissów.

\- Co mają wspólnego z Chissami?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się tak, jak zwykł się uśmiechać wtedy, gdy wreszcie udało jej się postawić właściwe pytanie.

\- Nie mam na myśli koloru skóry – rzekł z rozbawieniem. – Ich skóra ma zdecydowanie inny odcień. To kwestia pierwiastków znajdujących się w wodzie, jak sądzę.

Machnął ręką, jakby był to nieistotny detal.

\- Ważne jest jednak to, że większą część powierzchni Rummon stanowią oceany. Nasi naukowcy – przygryzł wargę i poprawił się natychmiast – _Chissańscy_ naukowcy uważają, że Csilla była kiedyś wodnym światem. Przed zlodowaceniem, które nastąpiło ponad pięć tysięcy lat temu. Wśród naszych przodków mogły być wodne organizmy.

Faro przyjrzała mu się.

\- Nigdy bym się nie domyśliła, patrząc na pana, sir.

\- Chissowie mają też geny zbliżone do ludzkich. Jedna z dominujących teorii głosi, że nasz gatunek wyewoluował z… – wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i zastygł w połowie wykonywanego gestu. – Bez urazy, pani komodor.

\- Proszę kontynuować, admirale.

Śmieszyło ją to nawet, że porównał ludzi do jakichś nieokreślonych wodnych organizmów.

\- Niektóre cechy uznaje się za atawizm, inne za formę przystosowania się gatunku do środowiska, w którym przyszło mu funkcjonować. Bioluminescencja – Thrawn wskazał na swoje świecące oko. – Zjawisko najczęściej spotykane w morskich głębinach. Oczywiście Chissowie nie żyją pod wodą, lecz pod ziemią. Dlatego nasze oczy wyspecjalizowały się w widzeniu przy ograniczonym świetle, ale też w poszukiwaniu źródeł ciepła, z uwagi na niekorzystny klimat naszej planety. Nasz gatunek nie posiada płetw ani skrzeli, co mogłoby stawiać pod znakiem zapytania hipotezę dotyczącą naszych amfibiańskich przodków. Jeśli zwróci pani uwagę na anatomię Blubreenian, zauważy pani skrzela i błony pławne na dłoniach i stopach, świadczące o tym, że ten gatunek jest przystosowany do życia zarówno na lądzie, jak i pod wodą. Interesujące są też narządy rodne u Blubreenian…

Faro spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy.

Thrawn wbił w nią wzrok.

\- To bardzo ważne, Karyn, żebyś dostrzegła równice między ludźmi a humanoidami.

Wyciągnął z szuflady biurka datakartę i wsunął ją do odtwarzacza. Wyświetlane uprzednio nagrania z monitoringu przykryła holoprojekcja zupełnie innych obrazów. Faro nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy w gabinecie wielkiego admirała transgatunkową pornografię.

 _Macki. Olbrzymia ilość macek, wkładanych w różne otwory_.

\- Ludzi z jakiegoś powodu fascynuje seksualność innych ras – rzekł w zamyśleniu Thrawn – ale niekoniecznie chcą jej doświadczać na sobie. Imperialna polityka segregacyjna opiera się na przekonaniu głoszącym konieczność zachowania czystości rasy ludzkiej nie ze względu na możliwe komplikacje genetyczne, lecz z powodu odium, jakie spada jednostki, które wykazują odstępstwa od wzorca uznawanego za normatywny.

\- Sir, te nagrania są nielegalne – wskazała na kadr przedstawiający nagą Blubreeniankę. – Domyślam się, że są panu potrzebne do studiowania obcych gatunków, ale większość osób mogłaby uznać to za przejaw jakichś niezdrowych skłonności.

\- Proszę wyjaśnić, co pani rozumie przez „niezdrowe skłonności”.

\- Te filmy i zdjęcia ktoś stworzył po to, żeby uprzedmiotowić te istoty i zrobić z nich erotyczne zabawki. Oglądanie takich materiałów i czerpanie przyjemności z tego, jak te istoty są traktowane, to właśnie uważam za niezdrowe skłonności.

\- Pornografia z samymi ludźmi jest całkowicie legalna – zwrócił jej uwagę Thrawn. – Oczywiście wywołałoby to niemały skandal, gdyby przedstawiciel innego gatunku kolekcjonował tego typu materiały, nawet do celów czysto badawczych. Wnioskuję z tego, iż zakaz dotyczy wszelkich relacji międzygatunkowych o charakterze seksualnym.

Wielki admirał spojrzał na nią znacząco.

 _Zakaz. Oczywiście._ Nawiązanie tego typu relacji mogłoby zaszkodzić im obojgu.

Niektórzy i tak z trudem tolerowali Chissa na tak wysokim stanowisku i gdyby nie poparcie samego Imperatora Thrawn nigdy nie uzyskałby rangi wielkiego admirała. Uprzedzenia względem nieludzi były aż tak silne.

Ale kiedyś było inaczej… Faro upomniała samą siebie w myślach. Sami się na to zgodzili. Zaakceptowali ten stan. Thrawn również. Jako lojalni oficerowie imperialnej floty nie powinni nawet myśleć o złamaniu zakazu. A jednak… Faro była gotowa zrobić to z Thrawnem. A później trzymać ich związek w sekrecie. Oficjalnie nie mieć męża. Nie urodzić dzieci. _„Możesz mieć oczekiwania, którym nie będę w stanie sprostać”._

To była jej decyzja. I nie miała wątpliwości, że chce być z Thrawnem. Podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w usta.

Przerwał pocałunek i odwrócił ją, żeby ponownie spojrzała na holoprojekcję.

\- Musisz zrozumieć – rzekł z naciskiem – że ja nie wyglądam tak samo, jak przedstawiciele twojego gatunku. Niektórym ludziom coś takiego może się podobać jako pewne urozmaicenie ich życia erotycznego. Mogą oglądać zdjęcia i nagrania, mogą nawet sami spróbować tego typu seksu, ale czym innym jest eksperymentowanie, a czym innym związanie się z kimś, kto należy do innego gatunku. Seks może nie być udany. Może się okazać, że nie będziesz chciała tego ze mną robić.

\- Przespałeś się kiedyś z ludzką kobietą? – ujęła jego dłonie w swoje i oparła się plecami o jego tors. – Pytam poważnie.

\- Tak. To właśnie miałem na myśli poprzez eksperymentowanie.

Może było mu łatwiej o tym mówić, gdy nie patrzyła na niego.

\- Było źle?

\- Inaczej. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że ludzkie kobiety aż tak równią się od Chissanek. Widzisz jej narządy rodne – skomentował macki Blubreenianki – dla mnie są czymś zupełnie naturalnym. Sądziłem, że ludzkie kobiety też mają _csan'civt_. Jak inaczej miałyby czerpać przyjemność z seksu?

\- Też mamy zewnętrzne narządy – odrzekła Faro – i możemy mieć orgazm podczas ich stymulacji.

\- Hm. Ale dla was seks opiera się głównie na penetracji. Dla Chissów to jak kopulacja reprodukcyjna. Niewyrafinowana forma seksu.

\- A jak wygląda ta wyrafinowana forma?

Ciekawe, czy usłyszał sarkazm w jej głosie.

\- Męskie _csan'civt_ splatają się z żeńskimi. Albo męskie z męskimi lub żeńskie z żeńskimi, zależnie od płci obojga partnerów. Ogólnie jest to bardzo przyjemne. Jest wiele technik stymulacji i role między kochankami są wymienne, bez względu na płeć.

Faro zamrugała, próbując to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Ale jakoś się od siebie różnią? Męskie macki od żeńskich?

\- Męskie _macki_ są odrobinę dłuższe. I węższe. Wytwarzają też inne płyny. Kiedy celem jest prokreacja, jedna z męskich _csan'civt_ wnika w kobiecą _cssa_ i umieszcza w niej _rahn_.

\- Czyli… trochę jak w przypadku ludzkiego seksu – Faro ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć: „jak w przypadku normalnego seksu”.

\- Ten proces trwa bardzo krótko – oznajmił jej Thrawn. – Tworzącą się kroplę _rahn_ należy szybko umieścić w _cssa_ , dość głęboko, by została przyjęta. To zazwyczaj nie jest przyjemne dla kobiet. _Csan'civt_ musi być odpowiednio śliska, by nie podrażnić wnętrza _cssa._ Wiele kobiet z obawy przed bólem decyduje się na seks bez zapłodnienia i późniejsze wprowadzenie _rahn_ metodą inseminacji. W ten sposób też osoby aseksualne bądź homoseksualne mogą starać się o potomstwo.

\- Bardzo praktyczne – skomentowała Faro. – Nie musicie stosować antykoncepcji.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią dziwnie. Trochę tak, jakby oświadczyła mu, że można przeprowadzić bombardowanie orbitalne, a równocześnie nie chcieć uszkodzić żadnego budynku. Po co marnować amunicję, strzelając w osłony planetarne? Tym bardziej, jeśli wcale nie chce się ich przebić?

\- Ludzkie kobiety lubią penetrację – wyjaśniła Karyn – a mężczyźni najczęściej mają orgazm połączony z wytryskiem, gdy znajdują się w środku. Gdy nie planujemy ciąży, nie chcemy, by podczas stosunku doszło do zapłodnienia, dlatego stosujemy różne metody antykoncepcji. Od naturalnej – jak liczenie dni niepłodnych i stosunek przerywany – poprzez hormonalną i chemiczną, aż po mechaniczną – czyli spirale antykoncepcyjne, implanty i prezerwatywy.

Zastanawiała się, czy powinna szczegółowo objaśnić admirałowi działanie każdej z tych metod; czy, jeśli przyjdzie im uprawiać seks, to do jej obowiązków należało zadbanie o odpowiednie zabezpieczenie.

\- Mam podstawową wiedzę na ten temat – uspokoił ją Thrawn. – Nie miałem jednak jak dotąd sposobności, by wykorzystywać ją w sposób praktyczny.

_Czyli to jego partnerka – bądź partnerki zabezpieczały się przed niechcianą ciążą. I chorobami wenerycznymi._

Faro wątpiła w to, by Thrawn był czymś zarażony. W razie wyższej konieczności mogła wydobyć jego dokumentację medyczną. Jak każdy imperialny oficer także i Chiss musiał przechodzić okresowe badania kontrolne. Co prawda wielki admirał nie był człowiekiem i w wielu sytuacjach jego organizm reagował inaczej niż ludzki, ale nawet okrętowy medyk był w stanie spostrzec zmiany chorobowe, które niewątpliwie wpływałyby na pogorszenie kondycji i ogólnej sprawności ich dowódcy.

Gdyby, pod tym względem, z Thrawnem działo się coś niedobrego, Faro, jako jego zastępczyni, otrzymałaby od medyka dyskretną wiadomość. Załoga Chimaery była lojalna wobec wielkiego admirała, do tego stopnia, że najpierw spróbowaliby sami pomóc Thrawnowi, zamiast zgłaszać całą sprawę Najwyższemu Dowództwu. Gorsze wyniki badań kontrolnych nie musiały przecież od razu oznaczać konieczności usunięcia Chissa ze stanowiska.

Poza tym komodor chciała wierzyć w to, że wielki admirał osobiście poinformowałby ją o swojej chorobie, gdyby faktycznie podupadł na zdrowiu. Przyjaźnili się, a teraz nawet było pomiędzy nimi coś więcej. A jeśli istniałyby jakieś medyczne przeciwwskazania do uprawiania seksu, Thrawn nie zaproponowałby jej stosunku. Z pewnością nie chciałby jej niczym zarazić. Sam też był na tyle ostrożny, by nie ryzykować zakażenia. Prawdopodobnie dokładnie sprawdził swoje poprzednie partnerki, zanim zdecydował się na seks.

Karyn nie wiedziała, kim były te kobiety – może lepiej, że tego nie wiedziała. Nie chciała się z nimi porównywać. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Thrawnowi nie udało się stworzyć żadnego trwałego związku. „Eksperymentował”, jak sam twierdził, i nic ponadto. Chyba był tym odrobinę rozgoryczony.

Karyn pocałowała go w usta. Teraz był jej. Tylko jej.

Dobrym sygnałem było to, że się do niej uśmiechał. Błysk w jego oku świadczył o tym, że już planował ich seks i układał strategię na kilka upojnych nocy. Faro miała tylko nadzieję, że admirał nie będzie chciał najpierw omawiać teorii; że oszczędzi jej holoprezentacji i studiowania dziwnych artefaktów; że nie każe jej zapamiętywać sekwencji następujących po sobie ruchów, by ich stosunek zasłużył na miano idealnego. Chciała po prostu uprawiać z nim seks, a nie odgrywać jakąś skomplikowaną choreografię.

Poklepała go po ramieniu, jakby zapewniała go tym samym, że wszystko będzie dobrze; że na pewno sobie poradzą.

\- Przygotuję grafik – oświadczył wówczas Thrawn. – Czy chcesz, żebym uwzględnił twoje dni niepłodne?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Mam implant. Już od dawna.

Zawsze uważała, że lepiej się zabezpieczyć niż później żałować.

\- W takim wypadku wystarczą godziny pomiędzy naszymi wachtami – Thrawn najprawdopodobniej analizował teraz w myślach harmonogram ich pracy – wtedy, kiedy mostek przejmuje Pellaeon albo Woldar. Oczywiście nie chcę pozbawiać cię snu…

\- Po seksie będę spała jak zabita – zapewniła go z filuternym uśmiechem na ustach. – Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żeby dzielić z kimś łóżko? Ludzie robią tak dość często, ale nie wiem, czy Chissowie…

\- Też tak postępują.

Właściwie Karyn nie była pewna, czy od perspektywy samego seksu bardziej nawet nie ucieszyła jej wizja słodkiego snu w objęciach wielkiego admirała.

\- Pojutrze między 0000 a 0400? – Thrawn zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Czy to nie za szybko?

Rozbawił ją tym stwierdzeniem. Po co mieliby to odwlekać? Oboje czuli względem siebie pożądanie. Gdyby chcieli formalizować ten związek, być może w dobrym guście byłoby umówienie się na jedną albo dwie randki, zanim wylądują razem w łóżku. Ale to, co ich prywatnie łączyło, miało pozostać sekretem, a poza tym znali się wystarczająco długo, by „modelowa randka” w ich wykonaniu wypadła wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Po prostu rozmawialiby o pracy, trzymając się za ręce.

Seks i przytulanie się – to był, zdaniem Karyn, bardzo dobry plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn was thinking of Ar'alani (I bet he had the hots for her) :D  
> I can't even imagine how confusing for him had to be his first encounter with a human female (perhaps Maris?).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut

Mimo wszystko Faro czuła się dziwnie, otwierając swoim cylindrem kodowym drzwi do prywatnych kwater wielkiego admirała. Musiała później przejść przez sień i, zamiast udać się, jak zazwyczaj, do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia obserwacyjnego, urządzonego tak, by przypominało ono mostek Chimaery, otworzyć kolejne drzwi – do sypialni Thrawna.

On zaś ufał jej na tyle, że dał jej dostęp do tych pomieszczeń. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał później wykasować logi, po to, by żaden nadgorliwy technik, testując systemy zabezpieczeń, nie odkrył, że komodor spędziła całą noc w jego prywatnych kwaterach.

Pierwsze, co Faro zauważyła już na samym wstępie, to to, że sypialnia Chissa była słabo oświetlona, Thrawn zawiesił jednak nad swoim łóżkiem – a właściwie: nad swoim ogromnym, podwójnym prawie królewskim łożem – kilka małych kolorowych lampek. Faro zastanawiała się, czy admirał zmieniał kolorystykę swojej sypialni ze względu na swój aktualny nastrój, czy też zamontował to dodatkowe oświetlenie całkiem niedawno, by – niemal dosłownie – ubarwić ich seks.

Na stoliku nocnym stał przykryty kosz. W głowie Karyn natychmiast pojawiły się obrazy najdziwniejszych zabawek erotycznych, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Cóż, wiedziała, że Thrawn miał słabość do nietypowych przedmiotów. Łatwo jej było wyobrazić sobie, że Chiss wyjmuje z tego koszyka dildo i rozpoczyna wykład o rasie, która je wyprodukowała.

Korciło ją, żeby zawczasu zerknąć do koszyka, korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności Thrawna, ale nim zdążyła wcielić ten pomysł w życie, wielki admirał wyszedł z odświeżacza. Nagi. Jego niebieska skóra błyszczała, jakby wtarł w nią jakiś specjalny balsam.

Karyn widziała wcześniej jego wspaniałe bicepsy, ale teraz mogła też podziwiać jego szeroką klatkę piersiową i pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, a poniżej… macki. _Csan'civt._ Było ich osiem i nie były aż tak długie, jak początkowo zakładała. Właściwie długość każdej macki mogła być zbliżona do długości przeciętnego ludzkiego członka. _Csan'civt_ były jednak o wiele cieńsze i bardziej przypominały dodatkowe osiem wyjątkowo długich, smukłych palców niż osiem penisów. W dodatku wyglądały na dość giętkie i zapewne bez problemu mogły się zwinąć w osiem niewielkich kłębuszków.

Zwinąć się – same. Im dłużej Karyn im się przyglądała, tym bardziej wydawały jej się żywe. Oswobodzone z ciasnej bielizny i nasmarowane żelem nawilżającym _csan'civt_ poruszały się nieznacznie, prawie jak palce zginane i prostowane w odruchowym, nieuświadomionym geście.

Spojrzała, z lekkim zakłopotaniem, na twarz Thrawna, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że tak ostentacyjnie wpatrywała się w jego genitalia. Zupełnie jakby pozwalał jej oswoić się ze swoją innością. To ona, w pełnym umundurowaniu, choć bez przepisowej oficerskiej czapki na głowie, była bardziej zawstydzona niż stojący przed nią nagi Chiss.

Thrawn musiał lubić swoje ciało, a przynajmniej – czuć się w nim dobrze. To dodało Karyn otuchy. Może ona też nie powinna myśleć o sobie, że w porównaniu z mackowatymi Chissankami jest w jakimś stopniu wybrakowana. Nie miała c _san'civt_ tak samo, jak Thrawn nie posiadał ludzkiego penisa. Oboje wiedzieli o tych anatomicznych różnicach, zanim zdecydowali się na seks.

Uśmiech wielkiego admirała był teraz niemal drapieżny, a jego oczy żarzyły się intensywną czerwienią. Światło w niewielkim sanitarnym pomieszczeniu, przylegającym do jego sypialni, zgasło automatycznie. Karyn uznała, że był to znak, że powinni przystąpić do kolejnego etapu gry wstępnej.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie – rzekł Thrawn aksamitnym głosem, gdy dotknęła zapięcia swojego munduru. – Pozwól mi jeszcze przez chwilę na ciebie popatrzyć.

Kobiety w mundurze, przypomniała sobie Karyn, to był jego fetysz. Podeszła więc do Chissa i odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłonią dotknęła jego niebieskiego policzka.

\- Czy to był rozkaz, mój admirale? – zapytała.

\- Wiesz, że nie, Karyn. Chcę cię podziwiać tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

Przygryzła lekko wargę.

\- Bez munduru nie jestem warta twojej uwagi?

Pocałował ją wtedy mocno. Zaborczo.

\- Uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym powiedział, że dołączyłem do Imperium z powodu tych mundurów? – wyszeptał pomiędzy ich pocałunkami.

\- Nie – odparła natychmiast. – Dołączyłeś z powodu naszych statków.

\- Być może – wymruczał.

To nie była rozmowa, którą powinni toczyć w sypialni. Jakikolwiek był prawdziwy powód jego transferu, Thrawn nie zamierzał go jej tak łatwo zdradzić.

\- Chcę, żebyś zdjął ze mnie mój imperialny mundur – oświadczyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – I żebyś docenił każdy odsłonięty w ten sposób fragment mojego ciała.

Widziała ogień w jego oczach.

\- Usiądź, proszę – powiedział uprzejmym, miłym i niespodziewanie spokojnym tonem. – Zaczniemy od butów.

Ale kiedy w połowie siedziała, a w połowie leżała na jego łóżku, a admirał ściągał jej prawy but, Karyn rozpięła klamrę swojego pasa. Thrawn popatrzył na nią krzywo.

\- Przed chwilą mówiłaś co innego – wielki admirał brzmiał teraz trochę jak obrażone dziecko.

Tym bardziej ją bawiło, że stał przed nią zupełnie nagi, trzymając w dłoni jeden z jej czarnych oficerskich butów.

\- Chciałam ci pomóc – odrzekła, szczerząc się do niego. – Zbytnio się ociągałeś.

Chwycił obie jej nogi i ściągnął z niej uprzednio rozpięte przez nią spodnie.

\- Czy tak lepiej? – zapytał ironicznie, pozbawiając ją równocześnie skarpet.

\- Nie wiem. Wciąż mam na sobie górną część munduru.

\- Tak. Co bardzo mi odpowiada.

Uniosła do góry wyprostowane nogi, starając się oprzeć stopy na jego ramionach. Gdy jej się to w końcu udało, jej biodra znalazły się w powietrzu, a ciężar jej ciała spoczął głównie na jej karku, ramionach i górnej części pleców.

\- Pięknie, Karyn, bardzo doceniam ten widok, ale w ten sposób nie zajdziemy zbyt daleko.

Trzymał dłonie na jej biodrach, stabilizując ją. Wsunął palce pod jej bieliznę.

\- Tak, Thrawn. Och, tak.

To ona miała dowodzić! Dlaczego pod wpływem jego dotyku stała się tonącym okrętem?

Sprawnym ruchem Chiss ściągnął jej majtki, a gdy znalazły się na wysokości jej kolan, Karyn niemal z żalem cofnęła nogi, tracąc przy tym równowagę i opadając na łóżko.

\- To była bardzo dobra pozycja – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, przyglądając się, jak Thrawn przysiada obok niej na łóżku.

\- Dobra pozycja wyjściowa – Chiss podał jej rękę, pomagając jej powrócić do pozycji siedzącej.

Kiedy przez moment trzymali się za ręce, Karyn uświadomiła sobie, że powinna wreszcie zdjąć rękawiczki. Tak, może wyglądała w nich seksownie, ale nie mogła przez to poczuć ciepła skóry Thrawna ani jej miękkości. Gdy je ściągała, Chiss po prostu jej się przyglądał z enigmatycznym uśmiechem. A kiedy skończyła – znów ją pocałował.

\- Wymniemy mundur – mruczała pomiędzy jego pocałunkami. – Ubrudzimy go. Cały będzie, ach, przesiąknięty zapachem seksu.

\- Moim zapachem – zauważył Thrawn z uśmiechem.

Następnie westchnął.

\- Trudno. Ściągamy go.

Zrobił to powoli, z pietyzmem. Celebrował chwilę.

Na jej nagiej skórze odbiły się kolorowe światła. Te same na jego skórze tworzyły mozaikę zupełnie innych odcieni.

\- Byłoby źle, gdybyśmy się kochali przy zwykłym świetle? – zapytała go. – Zbyt zwyczajnie? Nudno?

\- Karyn, Karyn – Thrawn pokręcił głową. – To schemat barwny. Spójrz.

Pochylił się i pocałował jej prawy policzek. Następnie jej lewą pierś. Zabarwioną światłem na czerwono.

\- Widzisz już?

\- Tak – odparła sceptycznie. – Trzecie jest kolano.

Thrawn również i je pocałował.

\- To aż nazbyt przypadkowe – oznajmiła mu. – Jeśli się przesunę… O.

Próbowała się ustawić tak, by czerwone światło opromieniło jej genitalia. Trafiło, niestety, na środek jej brzucha. Chociaż pocałunek w to miejsce także był przyjemny.

\- Moja kolej?

Też miała ochotę go całować. Ramię. Biodro. Odrobinę zboczyła z kursu, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do jego strefy intymnej.

\- Nie, Karyn.

Odsunął się od niej.

\- Ustaliliśmy coś – rzekła gniewnie. – W sypialni to ja dowodzę.

\- Tak, dowodzisz. A ja robię to, co ty na mostku. Poprawiam błędy mojego dowódcy.

Żachnęła się.

\- Ty nie popełniasz błędów.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- W takim razie nazwijmy je „złymi pomysłami”.

Tak. Te czasem mu się zdarzały.

\- Mogę ich chociaż dotknąć?

Wiedział, że miała na myśli jego genitalia. _Csan'civt._

\- Tak, ale najpierw potrzebujemy… nawilżenia.

Przemieścił się, by wydobyć z koszyka malutką buteleczkę. Wówczas Karyn przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo ją intrygowało, co znajdowało się w tym koszyku.

\- Co tam jeszcze masz? – zapytała.

\- Och? Bandaże. Gazę. I bactę.

Spodziewała się czegoś zupełnie innego.

\- Thrawn, uprawiamy seks, a nie – próbujemy się nawzajem zamordować.

Spojrzał na nią odrobinę zbyt protekcjonalnie.

\- Gdyby zdarzył się wypadek, lepiej mieć pod ręką apteczkę – odrzekł. – A teraz, proszę, daj mi swoją rękę. Tę, której zamierzasz użyć.

Nasmarował jej dłoń lepką substancją. Następnie wtarł resztkę mazi, która znalazła się na jego własnej dłoni, w swoje _csan'civt._

\- To dość dziwne uczucie – przyznał po chwili.

\- Mogę już? – zapytała go wówczas niecierpliwie.

\- Tak.

Macki wyślizgiwały się z jej dłoni, gdy próbowała je chwytać. Frustrowało ją to odrobinę, dopóki nie dostrzegła, że taki rodzaj dotyku sprawiał Thrawnowi ogromną przyjemność.

\- Czy tak wygląda wasz seks? – zainteresowała się.

\- Nasz? Ach…

Admirał był zbytnio rozkojarzony, by w pełni pojąć sens jej pytania.

\- Ach… Karyn…

Syknął przez zęby, kiedy udało jej się ścisnąć mocniej jedną z macek.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jego _csan'civt_ stały się bardziej wilgotne, a z pokrywających je wypustek, które przypominały Karyn przyssawki, wydobywał się teraz płyn, być może preejakulat. Zastanawiało ją, czy Chissanki także wytwarzały analogiczną, lepką, śluzowatą ciecz, która ułatwiała i najprawdopodobniej też uatrakcyjniała stosunek. Pomyślała o tym, że jej palce – zbyt krótkie, zbyt sztywne – nie zapewniały Thrawnowi takich samych doznań jak żeńskie _csan'civt._ Chissańskie macki były tak miękkie, wydawały jej się bardzo delikatne, szczególnie, gdy porównywała je z resztą dość atletycznego ciała Thrawna. Były jakimś anatomicznym ewenementem. Fascynowały ją.

\- Chcę, żebyś wszedł we mnie – powiedziała nagle, zdecydowanym tonem. – Chcę mieć w sobie przynajmniej jedną… _csan'civt._ Może dwie. Może nawet trzy.

\- Karyn…

\- Zanim powiesz, że to zły pomysł, daj mi rękę.

Ujęła jego dłoń i wprowadziła do swojej waginy jego dwa, stosunkowo długie palce.

\- I? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Mokro – stwierdził po chwili. – Rozciąga się, prawda? To oczywiste, jeśli ma pomieścić męski narząd kopulacyjny…

\- Dwie albo trzy macki – uniosła brew. – Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

\- Tak – odrzekł Thrawn. – Sądzę, że to ty powinnaś być na górze.

Przewrócił się na plecy, rozciągnął wygodnie na łóżku i spojrzał na nią z oczekiwaniem.

\- Karyn?

Przykucnęła, a następnie ostrożnie usiadła na jego lędźwiach.

\- Jesteś gotowa?

Skinęła głową.

Ostrożnie rozchylił jej wargi sromowe i powoli, bardzo powoli wsunął do środka jedną, a potem drugą i trzecią _csan'civt._

\- Dobrze?

Pokiwała głową ochoczo.

_Csan'civt_ badały wnętrze jej pochwy jak język podczas stosunku oralnego. Tylko tym razem wewnątrz niej znalazły się aż trzy niby-języki, długie i nadzwyczaj giętkie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała.

Thrawn oparł dłonie na jej biodrach. Pozostałe _csan'civt_ głaskały jej podbrzusze, pachwinę, a chwilami nawet jej pośladki. To sprawiło, że Karyn wpadła na nowy pomysł.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś o podwójnej penetracji?

Admirał uniósł brew. Miał sceptyczną minę.

\- Chissowie tego nie robią? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie. Nie robimy tego.

Cóż, początkowo miał negatywny stosunek do zwykłej penetracji.

\- Chciałabym tego spróbować – wyznała mu. – Tylko sądzę, że…

Wpatrywał się w nią teraz tak intensywnie. Niemal ją to peszyło.

\- Sądzę, że potrzebujemy dodatkowego nawilżenia. Chodzi o to, że… nie jestem tam aż tak wilgotna.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę stolika. Udało mu się, po omacku, znaleźć właściwą buteleczkę.

\- Musisz się trochę podnieść – mruknął.

Nie widziała, co robił za jej plecami. Dopiero po chwili poczuła, jak jedna z _csan'civt_ wbija się jej w odbyt. Jęknęła głośno.

\- Wąsko – syknął Thrawn z dezaprobatą. – Prawie jak _cssa._

Karyn wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Jesteś w stanie… tak, poruszać się, tak? – przełknęła ślinę. – Poruszać się równocześnie w obu?

\- Karyn, powiedz szczerze – rzekł Thrawn pełnym napięcia głosem – czy tobie to sprawia przyjemność?

\- Co? Tak. O, tak.

Później zademonstrowała mu, na ile sposobów jest w stanie wypowiedzieć jedno krótkie słowo „tak”.

Koncentrowała się bardziej na tym, co działo się w jej pochwie. Na ruchach macek. Przyjemność niekiedy mieszała się z bólem, promieniującym z jej odbytu. Zbyt rzadko uprawiała seks analny, by się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale _csan'civt_ , na szczęście, było dość cienkie i po pewnym czasie mogła już napinać mięśnie pośladków i ściskać zarówno tamte trzy, jak i tę pojedynczą mackę.

\- Trochę głębiej – instruowała Thrawna – tam z przodu, tak, tam. Tam!

Orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Czyżby Chissowi udało się znaleźć ów legendarny punkt G?

Nim zdołała odetchnąć głęboko, jej ciało przeszył potworny ból. Krzyknęła głośno.

Poczuła, jak Thrawn przemieszcza się pod nią szybko, jak wychodzi z niej, może aż nazbyt pospiesznie, co również sprawiło jej ból, a później usłyszała jego zaniepokojony głos.

\- Karyn? Nic ci nie jest? Karyn?

Położyła się na moment na plecach. Nie. Ból sprawił, że musiała przewrócić się na bok.

Thrawn w międzyczasie zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął przegrzebywać kosz, by wydobyć z niego jakieś substancje odkażające i prawdopodobnie też – przeciwbólowe.

Karyn beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w krwawą plamę na prześcieradle. Zgięła się, odrobinę, i spojrzała najpierw na wejście do swojej waginy, a następnie na swój otwór odbytowy. Był rozciągnięty, bolał, a na dodatek sączyła się z niego krew i jakaś biała substancja… Sperma?

Thrawn pojawił się obok niej z gazą i pojemniczkiem z bactą. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: „dlatego właśnie to był zły pomysł”.

\- Ale podobało ci się to? – zapytała go wówczas. – Miałeś przecież wytrysk…

\- Tak, Karyn, miałem – rzekł oschle, najwyraźniej rozeźlony jej pytaniem. – Tłumaczyłem ci, jak wygląda moment zapłodnienia u Chissów. Mówiłem, że to nie jest przyjemne doświadczenie.

\- To nie ten otwór – zwróciła mu uwagę – żeby mogło dojść do zapłodnienia.

Skrzywił się.

\- Chodzi o bodziec stymulujący. Wąska, sucha z natury _cssa._ Wprowadzona do jej wnętrza _csan'civt_ będzie dążyć do złożenia w niej _rahn._ To niemal… odruch. Tak zaprogramowany jest mój gatunek, Karyn.

Wyglądało na to, że był bardziej zły na samego siebie niż na nią.

\- Miałeś orgazm – stwierdziła. – To nie mogło być nieprzyjemne. To by było zwyczajnie nielogiczne, gdyby wytrysk nie wywoływał u mężczyzny pozytywnych odczuć. Taki gatunek nie uprawiałby seksu i byłby skazany na wymarcie.

\- Sam moment wytrysku był przyjemny – przyznał Thrawn niechętnie. – Orgazmy u Chissów zazwyczaj się synchronizują. Euforyczne erotyczne doznania mają zamaskować ból towarzyszący penetracji.

Zauważyła wówczas, że gdy skończył smarować bactą jej odbyt, wtarł leczniczą maść w jedną ze swoich macek.

\- Ciebie też to bolało? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie sama penetracja. Twoja reakcja obronna.

Najwidoczniej nie zgrali się ze sobą. Zupełnie.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj – orzekł Thrawn.

Odłożył medykamenty, a następnie ułożył się obok niej. Objął ją i zaczął głaskać jej plecy.

\- Jeśli to powiesz, będę na ciebie naprawdę zła – oświadczyła Karyn.

\- Jeśli co powiem?

\- Że jest ci przykro. Było całkiem dobrze… do pewnego momentu.

Próbowała jeszcze pieścić jego _csan'civt_ , ale gdy spostrzegła, że jej dłoń jest sucha, dała sobie z tym spokój.

\- Popracujemy nad tym – pocieszyła go.

Thrawn westchnął.

\- Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu, Karyn.

\- W takim razie mnie nie odtrącaj – rzekła poważnie.

Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i po raz pierwszy powiedziała:

\- Kocham cię.

Thrawn otwarł usta, a potem je zamknął. Dopiero po chwili odparł:

\- To reakcja chemiczna po orgazmie.

Zarobił za to kuksańca w ramię.

\- Właściwa odpowiedź brzmi: „ja też cię kocham”.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste – odrzekł. – Ja też cię kocham, Karyn.


End file.
